I Want You Whish Whatever  Russian Version
by 7troublesome
Summary: Саске не хочет три желания, которые ему предлагает загадать чертов джинн. Он – Учиха… и если он захотел чего-то, он это получит. А хочет он светловолосого, голубоглазого джинна…


Название: **I Want You Wish Whatever**

Автор (Переводчик): **michelerene**, (**7troublesome**)

*Бета: **Mlorry **(спасибо тебе большое!)

Персонажи (Пейринг): Sasuke U. & Naruto U.

Рейтинг: NC-18 (M)

Жанр: юмор/романс

Состояние: фик – завершен, перевод – завершен

**Разрешение****на****перевод****: ****официально****получено****у****автора**** (Thank you for Your kind permission, michelerene, I love your stories too much!)**

Дисклеймер автора: Не мой. Облом.

Дисклеймер переводчика: оригинальный текст мне не принадлежит.

**Ссылка****на****оригинал** **http:/ www dot fanfiction dot net/s/4573000/1/I_Want_You_Wish_Whatever**

**Саммари**: Саске не хочет три желания, которые ему предлагает загадать чертов джинн. Он – Учиха… и если он захотел чего-то, он это получит. А хочет он светловолосого, голубоглазого джинна…

**Примечание автора:** (п/п: такое просто нужно переводить!) И снова то, что должно было занять всего 15 страниц, превратилось в 36-страничного монстра. Должна быть организована 12-шаговая программа для яой-фанатов. (п/п: по аналогии с 12-шаговой программой избавления от алкогольной зависимости для анонимных алкоголиков; начинаю принимать заявки от желающих, хотя по-моему, это дело безнадежное…)

**Примечание переводчика:** Сегодня в рамках своего **Сказочного проекта** представляю волшебную **MICHELERENE**! Я ценю ее за тонкий юмор, удивительно нежное отношение к персонажам и их эмоциям, а еще за тот невероятный позитив, что всегда поднимает настроение. Итак, **MICHELERENE**, прошу!

**Загадывай, я все исполню… **

- Он здесь, Фугаку! Он здесь!

Саске опрокинул в рот остаток алкоголя, приветствуя его обжигающее тепло, и медленно встал со своего места на мягком кожаном диване. Он распрямил складки своего черного пиджака и поправил вокруг шеи темно-синий галстук перед тем, как отправиться вслед за своей взволнованной матерью и гордым отцом вон из гостиной.

Блудный сын, наконец, вернулся. Саске ухмыльнулся, засовывая руки в карманы. Вот радость.

Учиха Итачи был в очередной командировке в Южной Америке. Естественно, он провел ее успешно и был само очарование и само совершенство и бла, бла, бла… в самом деле, неужели никто не устал целовать его в задницу? Потому что Саске был частью этой семьи вот уже двадцать три года, и его спина просто устала нагибаться, а глаза - щуриться от ослепительного сияния.

Не смотря ни на что, когда бы ни вернулся герой-покоритель, вся семья ждала его с нетерпением, некоторые с б_**о**_льшим нетерпением, чем остальные. Маленькое семейство вошло в просторное мраморное фойе, и Саске занял свое обычное место внизу у ступеней лестницы. Раньше, когда Итачи возвращался из школы-интерната, Саске, бывало, в припрыжку сбегал по этим ступенькам и бросался на своего улыбающегося брата. Однако, эти дни безвозвратно ушли, долгие годы соперничества и множество к месту сказанных саркастических замечаний сделали свое дело.

Дворецкий с помпезностью открыл дверь, и Итачи вошел, безупречно одетый в свой привычный темный костюм с кроваво-красным галстуком. Он бросил пальто и сумку услужливым горничным и пошел навстречу пожать руку отцу в приветственном рукопожатии. Фугаку схватил плечо своего старшего сына, редкая улыбка осветила его лицо, и отступил в сторону, чтобы дать возможность своей улыбающейся жене обнять ее долгожданного Итачи.

Саске подавил страстное желание закатить глаза. Итачи не было всего неделю. Проклятье, да меньше, чем неделю. Шесть дней, а у нее фактически были слезы на глазах. Последний раз, когда Саске возвращался из поездки, за ним забыли послать машину в аэропорт.

Он смотрел сузившимися глазами, как Итачи целует щеку матери, его длинные волосы идеально завязаны шнурком, и напрягся, когда черные глаза, зеркала его собственных, остановились на нем. Итачи ухмыльнулся, и Саске повторил его жест, только легкая ухмылка, обнажающая зубы.

Отрываясь от матери, Итачи сделал шаг назад и улыбнулся: «Хорошо снова быть дома». Он взял в руку черный подарочный пакет и кивнул головой в направлении гостиной: «Я привез подарки».

Микото позволила Итачи взять себя под руку, и они двинулись в соседнюю комнату, Саске шел почти волоча ноги. Потому что Учихи не волокут ноги при ходьбе… черт возьми.

После того, как все уселись, Итачи полез в пакет и вытащил блестящую черную коробку для одежды с подходящим по цвету черным бантом. Саске почти хмыкнул, брат всегда работал на публику.

Содержимым коробки была прекрасная шаль цвета зеленеющего леса, сделанная из тончайшего шелка маленькими голыми детьми-рабами, живущими в заброшенной хижине на задворках…. короче, Саске перестал слушать. Он прошел к бару и налил себе еще выпить с тем, чтобы повернуться и увидеть отца, держащего черную коробку, предназначенную для него. Внутри Фугаку обнаружил кубинские сигары и издал смешок, похожий на лай, громко похлопывая сына по плечу и предлагая ему одну из них. Итачи кивнул и, наконец, уделил свое внимание Саске.

- Младший братик, - сказал Итачи, подходя к нему, скользящим движением опуская сигару в нагрудный карман и наливая себе выпить, - Тихий как всегда. Можно подумать, ты по мне не скучал.

Саске ухмыльнулся и сделал глоток из своего бокала:

-Ну, знаешь, как говорят, разлука усиливает чувства… я любил тебя, когда ты уезжал.

- Ну, ну, не обязательно дуться, Сас-кун, - улыбнулся Итачи на пронизывающий взгляд Саске. – Я и тебе привез подарок.

Глаза Саске взглянули на забытый на диване пакет, но он знал, что его подарок не был спрятан внутри, и никогда его там не будет. Учиха-младший еще раз посмотрел на брата и увидел вспышку веселья в темных глазах перед тем, как Итачи опустил руку в карман и достал оттуда то, что оказалось скомканной в комок бумажной салфеткой. Ему не досталось даже крутой черной упаковки.

В следующее мгновение подарок был брошен ему, и Саске спокойно поставил бокал и развернул скомканную бумагу. Всегда одно и тоже… как и в течение последних пятнадцати лет, с тех самых пор, когда Итачи отправился в школу и возвращался каждый раз с подарками. Его родителям доставались «подарки со смыслом», а Саске обязательно получал…

Он перевернул салфетку и в его левую руку упал…

Брелок для ключей.

Саске даже не взглянул на него, однако отметил про себя, что он тяжелый и золотистого цвета, перед тем, как смять салфетку вокруг безделушки и уронить ее в карман брюк.

Итачи ухмыльнулся в свой бокал, и затем изобразил притворную обиду:

- Ты даже не посмотришь? Подумать только, я перевернул небо и землю … в поисках совершенного подарка для моего любимого младшего братишки…

- Я твой единственный брат, ты, задница, и ты, скорее всего, схватил первый попавшийся в аэропорту в киоске сувениров.

- Хм, возможно, но в свою защиту скажу, что на этот раз это не был сувенирный киоск в Конохе.

Саске открыл, было, рот прокомментировать, но его отец позвал Итачи с другого конца комнаты. Пареньвздохнул и протянул брату руку.

- Рад, что ты вернулся.

В его голосе была нотка искренности, которую ни один из братьев не мог игнорировать и никогда бы не признал.

На мгновение глаза Итачи потеплели, и он стиснул руку Саске.

- Не вздумай запихнуть этот в обувную коробку, братишка.

Саске изобразил шокированное выражение лица.

- Да никогда в жизни…

Глаза Итачи сузились, и Саске обошел его кругом, желая родителям спокойной ночи. Ему не хотелось слушать повесть о поездке Итачи в лицах или безусловную хвалу своих родителей старшему сыну.

Когда он проходил мимо брата на обратном пути к выходу из комнаты, длинные пальцы Итачи сжали его запястье.

- Не вздумай, Саске.

Учиха-младший молча кивнул, рывком освобождая руку. Пока шел к машине, он рассеянно потирал сустав, пытаясь вспомнить, когда в последний раз брат звал его по имени.

Саске шел по квартире, не утруждая себя включением света, пока не достиг спальни. Это и вправду не имело смысла. Единственная комната, где он по-настоящему жил, была его спальня. Остальной дом был чисто функциональным, его декор был сохранен в точности, как в тот самый день, когда нанятый его матерью дизайнер интерьеров закончил и вышел из квартиры два года назад. Напыщенный декоратор бросил на Саске всего один взгляд и заявил, что темой декора будет классика с мужественными тонами и другой подобной чепухой. Учиха-младший попросил, чтобы его комната была синей, и целиком удалился от всего процесса.

Снимая туфли и бросая пиджак на широкую кровать из темного дерева, он сел на тяжелое одеяло цвета индиго и начал ослаблять галстук. Что-то уткнулось в его верхнюю часть бедра, и он вспомнил о подарке брата.

Вставая с кровати, он направился к гардеробной, одновременно доставая из кармана завернутый в бумагу брелок. Открыв двойные двери встроенного в гардеробную шкафа, он сделал шаг внутрь и потянулся к верхней полке, снимая картонную обувную коробку. Саске медленно вернулся к кровати и открыл коробку, заметив, что она почти наполнена до краев брелками всевозможных форм и цветов. Мгновение он перебирал коллекцию, перед тем как повернуться к последнему незабываемому пополнению. Отгибая бумагу в стороны, он впервые по-настоящему взглянул на подарок и затаил дыхание.

Брелок был сделан из золота и отлично помещался в ладони. На нем был изображен мифический зверь Кьюби, огненный демон-лис с девятью хвостами, веером взвившимися за ним. Прорисовка деталей была изумительной, но тем, что больше всего поразило Саске и привлекло его внимание, была фигурка маленького мальчика, что стоял впереди свирепого демона. Он пристально смотрел с поверхности золотой фигуры демона голубыми глазами, сделанными из мельчайших осколков сапфира, какие только видел Саске. Он казался таким маленьким и одиноким, стоя с яростным демоном за спиной.

Саске провел большим пальцем по золоту, ощущая его тепло под пальцами. Он знал легенду. Фактически, он был околдован ей с тех пор, когда был ребенком, с самого первого раза, когда Итачи вернулся из школы и рассказал ему о ней.

Несколько тысячелетий назад, когда раса людей была юной, а демоны проживали свои последние годы на Земле, Кьюби напал на них, без конца убивая тысячи людей. В отчаянии, люди придумали план, благодаря которому демон был изгнан в другой мир, но расплатой за это стала жизнь ребенка. Им нужно было сильное дитя, чтобы выдержать проклятие достаточно долго и поймать зверя в ловушку. Итак, они выбрали сына одного из своих самых сильных и самых смелых воинов. Конечно, человек сопротивлялся и был убит, прежде чем услышал эхо первого крика своего новорожденного сына в те ранние утренние часы. Мать малыша умерла, баюкая тело мертвого мужа и оплакивая своего новорожденного сына.

Ритуал проклятия был совершен, и светловолосого, голубоглазого младенца оставили в лесу на съедение демону. В то самое мгновение, когда Кьюби дотронулся до кричащего ребенка, его втянуло внутрь малыша, и оба исчезли. Никто и никогда их больше не видел.

Наверняка не самый благородный поступок человечества, но жертвы было не избежать.

О Кьюби больше никто никогда не слышал, но, даже сейчас, сторонники заговора полагали, что каким-то образом светловолосый ребенок вновь и вновь появлялся на протяжении всей истории человечества.

В армии Чингис-хана был светловолосый воин. У Юлия Цезаря был бронзово-кожий советник-римлянин. Рядом с Наполеоном Бонапартом находился выдающийся голубоглазый генерал. И многие считали, что увлечение Адольфа Гитлера «арийской расой» было непосредственным образом связано с юношей-блондином, которого он постоянно держал при себе почти до самой преждевременной смерти.

Конечно, все было просто глупой выдумкой и легендой, но Саске помнил, как они с Итачи, лежа с ним в кровати, говорили о пр_**о**_клятом ребенке и о том, как должно быть ужасно - быть связанным подобными жуткими обстоятельствами, тем более с момента самого рождения.

Снова глядя на брелок, Саске нежно провел большим пальцем по фигурке пр_**о**_клятого мальчика, думая о том, что впервые один из этих брелков действительно обладает смыслом. Ну, за исключением того брелка, с которым Итачи вернулся после того, как наткнулся на Саске во время его «личного времени наедине с самим собой» прямо перед поездкой. Пятнадцатилетний Саске чуть не засунул соответствующей формы подарок Итачи в задницу, перед тем, как закинуть его в коробку вместе с остальными.

Бледное лицо Саске скривилось в гримасу при воспоминании об этом.

- Черт возьми, сволочь, - произнес голос, и Саске чуть не выпрыгнул из кожи, поднимая голову и видя человека… парящего со скрещенными ногами на облачке… в его спальне. – Обычно я не даю советы так рано, но ты должен пожелать вытащить этот кол из своей задницы. Просто мысли вслух.

Лицо Саске осталось, как всегда, непроницаемым, а темные глаза изучали человека, парящего перед ним. У него были короткие золотистые светлые волосы, торчащие во все стороны, словно он тщательно вытер их полотенцем после душа и никогда больше не смотрелся в зеркало. Пронизывающие голубые глаза, что смущали чистейшие небеса, сверкали и путешествовали по комнате, загораясь от каждой новой находки. Его загорелая кожа напоминала расплавленную карамель, а три тонких линии, что должно быть были шрамами, лежали на каждой щеке, как усы у кошки… или лисы.

Саске почувствовал, как его ладони начали потеть, и он взглянул на золотой брелок в своей руке. Кьюби продолжал неистовствовать, его девять хвостов вились за ним, но голубоглазого мальчика не было. Он исчез.

Брелок выпал из его пальцев и с глухим стуком упал на ковер на полу.

- Эй, сволочь, - сказал светловолосый парень и подлетел пониже, так, что они были лицом к лицу. – Не люблю жаловаться, но обычно задают вопросы, вопят… - загорелые руки пространно жестикулировали. – Пытаются ударить ножом… но чтобы просто тишина. Это ново.

Саске посмотрел свирепым взглядом, и голубые глаза расширились, а облачко отлетело несколько футов назад. Саске увидел, что идиот был одет в ярко-оранжевую жилетку, с золотом по краям. Передняя часть ее была широко раскрыта и демонстрировала золотистую кожу с крепкими мускулами груди и живота. Его руки тоже были голыми за исключением золотых браслетов на бицепсах. Скрещенные ноги были покрыты свободными оранжевыми штанами, ступни были голыми, на нескольких пальцах ног красовались золотые кольца.

Саске еще раз посмотрел на парящего человека, сужая глаза еще больше.

- Кто… кто ты?

Блондин улыбнулся до ушей.

- Ну вот, другое дело. Ладно, я – джинн. - Его голос стал глубже, – Я всемогущий и таинственный и видел и проделывал вещи, которые и не снились твоему скудному разуму и …

- Добе, - вырвалось у Саске, и он ухмыльнулся, когда рот блондина с клацаньем закрылся, руки скрестились на груди, а губы сложились в очаровательную гримасу. Саске внутренне передернуло от таких слов, но быстро он понял, что описание правдиво. Блондин был откровенно самым прекрасным зрелищем, что Саске когда-либо видел.

Черные глаза пленили голубые, и темная бровь поднялась в молчаливом вопросе. Парящий парень вздохнул.

- Я исполняю желания. Три. Не глупи с ними.

Саске нагнулся и поднял упавший брелок.

- Ты тот ребенок, что помог остановить Кьюби?

Джинн слегка побледнел, но заставил себя улыбнуться.

- Помог – не совсем правильное выражение. Оно предполагает согласие.

- Хм. Так тебя заставили помогать в поимке демона. Что с тобой случилось? Каким образом ты здесь оказался?

- Я мог бы заставить тебя пожелать узнать это. – Улыбка джинна смягчилась, а его глаза зажглись весельем от его любимой игры.

- А _я_ мог бы пожелать, чтобы ты опять отправился в брелок и расплавить его на нет.

Джинн зарычал, потом пожал плечами.

- По-любому. Кьюби был изгнан в другое измерение, где он довольно счастлив и правит помесью полу-людей полу-демонов, что ведут себя как услужливые рабы. Серьезно, они выглядят ну прямо как ты, только с большими мохнатыми ушами и длинными хвостами. Можешь себе представить?

Саске сорвал синий галстук с шеи и кинул его на пол.

- А ты?

- Ну, с этим посложнее… ну, как бы это сказать… я был… и потом…

- Ты не знаешь. – Закончил Саске и ухмыльнулся, когда недовольное выражение на мордашке появилось снова.

- Ага, не знаю. Я был с Кьюби какое-то время, и однажды я снова появился в этом измерении посреди монгольского лагеря.

- Чингис-хан… - сказал Саске с еле заметным проявлением эмоций, но он ощутил, как участился его пульс, а пальцы сжались на коленях.

- Ага, и вдруг я несу откровенную чушь про исполнение желаний, а он натурально перенервничал и захватил почти весь Китай.

- И потом что случилось?

- Он загадал свое последнее желание, и я снова вернулся к Кьюби до следующего раза, когда меня снова вызвали.

- Юлий Цезарь?

- Не-а, какой-то нищий, что попросил еду, воду и кров для своей семьи. Мудрый старый человек. Юлий… не настолько.

Саске кивнул.

- Итак, ты остаешься, исполняешь желания и потом снова возвращаешься к Кьюби.

- Угу.

- Ты исполнял желания нескольких могущественных людей…

- Нет, я исп_**о**_лнил желание получить власть для нескольких очень слабых людей. Не совсем удачное сочетание. Как я пытался объяснить своему приятелю лорду Актону… власть развращает, абсолютная власть…

- Развращает абсолютно, - закончил Саске.

Джинн медленно кивнул.

- Именно. Итак, о желаниях…

- Мне не нужны твои желания. - Сказал Саске и стал обходить парящего в воздухе добе.

- Чего? - взвизгнул идиот.

- Проваливай. Мне ничего не надо. И я могу получить, все, чего хочу. Ты мне не нужен.

Саске встал и начал расстегивать рубашку, двигаясь по комнате и делая вид, что не обращает никакого внимания на своего гостя. Джинн, покачиваясь, летел за ним в ванную.

- Ну, чертовски паршиво, сволочь. Ты меня вызвал. Я у тебя есть. Я не могу вернуться…, - Саске заметил дрожь краем глаза и продолжил снимать одежду, - Я не могу вернуться назад, пока ты не загадаешь свое последнее желание, и точно так же я не могу просто бросить тебя здесь и не могу просто жить своей жизнью. Я застрял тут с тобой, а ты – со мной, и… какого черта это ты вытворяешь?

Загорелые руки со шлепком закрыли широко раскрытые голубые глаза, когда Саске голым вошел в душ.

- Я думал, это очевидно. Если у тебя с этим проблемы, можешь подождать снаружи.

- Ты мог бы пожелать, чтобы я оказался снаружи…, - сказал джинн с надеждой, и Саске увидел, как загорелые пальцы слегка раздвинулись, и из-за них выглянул голубой глаз.

- Я не идиот на летающем облаке, что краснеет как школьница.

И снова фырканье, скрещенные руки и гримаска. Абсолютно очаровательная.

Саске был вымыт, вытерт и уложен в постель и все это с джинном, парящим над ним в темноте.

- Как тебя зовут, добе?

- Спорим, ты желал бы знать…

Он не мог видеть в темноте нахальную улыбку до ушей, но тон голоса не оставлял никаких сомнений.

- Мне все равно. "Добе" годится.

Еще фырканье.

- Ты будешь летать всю ночь?

- Ты мог бы пожелать…

- Добе, - прорычал Саске и перевернулся, чтобы больше не видеть джинна. – Сейчас я собираюсь спать.

- Ч_**у**_дно. Я буду летать тут и таращиться на тебя, как привидение.

- Хм. Мне все равно.

Черные глаза, мигая, открылись, и Саске подавил вскрик. Джинн заснул и банально упал вперед, потому что он парил, лежа на животе, прямо над телом Саске. Загорелое лицо расслабилось. Мягкие светлые ресницы касались загорелых щек, а розовые губы нежно испускали самое тихое сопение, которое Саске когда-либо слышал.

После наблюдения за джинном в течение нескольких минут, Саске приподнялся, пока их губы едва не соприкоснулись. Он мог ощущать легкие вдохи-выдохи на своем лице, и без всякой задней мысли его язык облизал пухлую нижнюю губу джинна, быстро прячась назад, когда спящий вздохнул. Саске зачарованно смотрел, как язычок джинна высунулся и облизал предыдущую траекторию языка Саске, а после раздалось мурлыканье, эхом отдающееся по комнате и громко резонирующее у Саске в голове … и штанах.

Он ощутил, что твердеет, и неловко заерзал. Что с ним было не так? У Саске не было такой сильной реакции … ну, ни на кого. Никогда.

Не желая чувствовать себя смущенным, он откинулся назад, на подушку и заорал.

- Добе!

Огромные голубые глаза распахнулись, и джинн вскинулся в замешательстве. Он выглядел, как рыба, плюхающаяся в воздухе, перед тем, как он сел и сердито уставился на ухмыляющегося темноволосого парня.

- Какого… бля… Сволочь!

- Доброе утро, добе. - Сказал Саске и скатился на свою сторону кровати, спиной к раздраженному парящему джинну. Брюнет сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и взвесил в уме идею поплавать нагишом в зеленом желе вместе с Роком Ли. Проблема решена.

Саске встал и отправился в ванную, джинн снова летел за ним следом. Он с треском закрыл дверь прямо у идиота перед носом, только чтобы увидеть его улыбающуюся голову, насквозь просунутую через дверь.

- Ага, словно дверь меня остановит.

Саске ухмыльнулся добе и дернул штаны вниз.

- ОЙ, ну, не спеши. – И красное от смущения лицо исчезло.

Когда Саске снова вошел в спальню, белое полотенце завязано на талии, добе завис над его письменным столом, трогая бумаги и глядя на фотографии.

- Итак, Учиха Саске… имечко, что кол в заднице, для парня с колом в заднице, но лишь бы тебе нравилось, верно?

Саске нахмурился и направился к гардеробной, по дороге сбрасывая полотенце. Смущенное заикание длилось всего мгновение, но Саске все равно получил от этого удовольствие.

- Итак, сволочь, какие планы на сегодня? Может, тебе нужна новая машина? Любимая еда? Девушка? – Джинн наклонил голову вбок, - Возможно, парень?

Саске пожал плечами и вытащил одежду.

- Нет, если бы я что-либо из этого хотел, я мог бы получить это и без твоей помощи. Я – Учиха.

- Что ты имеешь в виду? – Спросил джинн, замешательство окрасило его голос, когда он взглянул на бледного, теперь уже полностью одетого Учиху, выходящего из гардеробной.

- Учиха всегда получает, что хочет.

Саске сел на край кровати, одетый в джинсы и черный свитер, плотно обтягивающий грудь и плечи. Он заметил, как глаза добе пробежали по его телу, и немедленно стал думать про зеленое желе. Саске становилось ясно, чего он хочет, но он не собирался загадывать про это желание. Он был Учихой… и уж если он чего-то захотел, он этим завладеет.

- Я могу пожелать тебе вернуться к Кьюби, - предложил он.

- Нет! – закричал джинн и улыбнулся еще одной вымученной улыбкой. Саске решил, что она ему ненавистна. – Нет, ты должен получить все свои желания, сволочь. Я могу подождать.

- Тебе тут не нравится?

Джинн слетел пониже, чтобы они снова были лицом к лицу.

- Вовсе нет. Мне здесь нравится. Ну, я хочу сказать…, я никогда не мог делать, что действительно хочу, но это мой дом, место, где я родился. Часть меня. – Голубые глаза наполнились грустью, и блондин пожал плечами. – Послушай, как насчет безграничной власти. Я дам ее тебе. Я уже это делал. Все, что тебе надо сказать, это «я желаю».

Саске смотрел на джинна несколько мгновений, раздумывая над тем, что предлагал ему джинн. Придя к решению, он кивнул. Он увидел, как разочарование пронеслось по загорелому лицу, перед тем, как джинн спрятал его за отвратительно фальшивой улыбкой.

- Тогда о'кей. Загадывай.

- Я желаю, чтобы ты стал обычным человеком хотя бы на один день.

Голубые глаза моментально расширились, а затем удивленный вскрик наполнил комнату, и джинн камнем свалился вниз, на пол.

- Сволочь! – блондин заорал, ударяя кулаками по роскошному темно-синему ковру. – Предупреждай в следующий раз!

Саске ухмыльнулся и посмотрел, как джинн поднимается с пола, отряхивая омерзительные оранжевые штаны. Он заметил, что когда маленький идиот не парил на своем облачке, он был на несколько дюймов ниже него.

- Хм. Переоденься в другую одежду.

Джинн скрестил руки на груди, жилетка задралась, открывая еще больше загорелой кожи над низко сидящими штанами.

- Я, может быть, уже не парю в воздухе, сволочь, но я все равно джинн и все слышу. Ты загадал желание?

Саске выдернул из шкафа джинсы и голубую байку с капюшоном и кинул их в джинна.

- Нет, у меня полно одежды.

- Я мог бы тебя заставить пожелать, чтобы я ее надел, - обиженно сказал джинн.

- Я мог бы надрать тебе задницу, и сам надеть ее на тебя, - ответил Саске сквозь стиснутые зубы.

- Помечтай, болван! – сердито выкрикнул блондин.

Саске повернулся к джинну, его глаза сузились до свирепого взгляда, достойного величайшего из Учих.

- В этом то все и дело, я не мечтаю. Я хочу и затем я получаю. А теперь, напяливай чертову одежду, добе!

Блондин высунул язык, но кивнул, и после вспышки джинн был одет в предложенную одежду. Загорелая рука пробежала по взъерошенным прядям, и парень покраснел.

- Ну, и что делаем теперь?

Саске отвел глаза от взволнованного добе, который вдруг стал выглядеть маленьким, обычным… реальным.

- Я думал, мы пойдем… погуляем. Просто устроим обычный день. Ты же этого хотел.

Джинн замигал, и улыбка, начавшаяся в голубых глазах, осветила все лицо добе на глазах притихшего и внутренне загипнотизированного Учихи.

- Правда? – джинн подбежал к Саске и схватил его за руку. - Ну, тогда пойдем, сволочь. У меня всего один день!

Первым местом, где они остановились, было маленькое кафе в квартале от квартиры Саске. Они сидели на открытой террасе, окруженной белым решетчатым забором, который был увит плющом и яркими цветами. Джинн заказал себе почти все меню и вел себя, как ребенок на Рождество, когда прибыли тарелки с едой.

Саске ел свои фрукты с рогаликом и слушал, как идиот критикует каждое блюдо и сравнивает его с тем, что он ел в прошлом. Брюнет заметил, что блондин привлекал к себе внимание своей беззаботной улыбкой, возбужденным голосом и кажущимся бездонным желудком, но Саске было все равно. Находиться рядом с джинном было приятно, и даже больше, чем однажды Учиха обнаружил, что почти смеется над замечаниями идиота или над историей его прошлых приключений.

Саске настолько отдался наслаждению обществом джинна, что даже сразу не заметил, что джинн перестал говорить. Когда это до него дошло, он посмотрел через стол и обнаружил, что голубые глаза смотрят на него, округлившись и не мигая, и легкая улыбка играет на нежных розовых губах. Это была самая искренняя улыбка, которую Саске только видел у джинна, и прежде, чем он смог удержаться, спросил: «Что, добе?» Ему нужно было знать, потому что он хотел видеть эту улыбку как можно чаще.

Джинн замигал, краска залила розовым его щеки.

- Саске, ты улыбаешься.

Должно быть, его улыбка сползла с лица, поскольку улыбка джинна тоже исчезла.

- Хм.

Он поднял руку просигналить про счет, избегая смотреть на блондина. Когда появился официант, Саске посмотрел на сумму, и его темная бровь поднялась. Тихо посмеивающийся идиот привлек его внимание.

Потирая рукой торчащие пряди на затылке, джинн улыбнулся до ушей.

- Ты мог бы пожелать, чтобы я заплатил за это.

- От тебя этого не требуется. Мне не нужны деньги.

Джинн фыркнул.

- Тогда чего ты хочешь! Ты же должен чего-то хотеть. Я могу тебе дать все, что угодно.

Саске подписал чек и встал, отодвигая стул, перед тем как пройти за спину блондина и отодвинуть его стул.

- Я думал, ты не спешишь возвращаться.

Джинн шлепнул Саске по рукам, отодвигая свой стул, и фыркнул. Вставая, он сунул руки в карманы одолженных джинсов, поддергивая их слегка вверх, и выходя на улицу.

- Я не… обычно люди имеют какое-нибудь представление о том, чего хотят. Конечно, они тратят уйму времени на то, чтобы правильно озвучить свое желание, так, чтобы оно не повернулось против них и не цапнуло за задницу… что обычно и так всегда происходит… но ты, ты не имеешь и зеленого понятия, верно?

Саске положил руку на нижнюю часть спины блондина и, надавливая рукой, стал толкать его вперед, маневрируя сквозь уличное движение.

- Ошибаешься, добе. У меня имеется очень четкое представление о том, чего я хочу.

Бледная рука медленно скользнула вверх по спине добе, ощущая, как напрягаются мышцы, чтобы затем ласково лечь на загорелую шею, и большим пальцем нежно потереться о короткие волоски на затылке джинна. Саске почти закрыл глаза в попытке запомнить это блаженное ощущение, что охватило его грудь, пока он касался светловолосого парня.

- Мне просто не надо загадывать желание, чтобы это получить.

Саске ощутил, как блондин сглотнул, и мурашки побежали по теплой загорелой коже.

- Потому, что ты – Учиха?

Саске отметил, что тихий смешок, что последовал, был хриплым.

- Хм. Схватываешь на лету. – И если бы Саске не был Учихой, а кем-нибудь попроще, то его ответ был бы таким же хриплым.

Парень бесцельно вел блондина по шумным улицам. Уже давно у него не появлялось ни времени, ни желания, чтобы вот так просто побродить, остановиться и понаблюдать, чем занят окружающий мир, пока он старается жить в соответствии с представлениями его родителей, его брата и, в первую очередь, его собственным представлением о нем самом.

Увидеть все это глазами джинна было поучительным, вдохновляющим и огорчительным одновременно. Наруто появлялся в этом измерении на протяжении всей истории, но, даже за последние пятьдесят лет, транспорт изменился, техника изменилась, и согласно тихо посмеивающемуся блондину, наблюдавшему за группой проходящих мимо хихикающих девочек-подростков, люди тоже изменились.

- Это нормально? – спросил джинн и повернулся кругом, идя спиной вперед рядом с Саске, следя за подростками.

Они были одеты только черно-белые короткие топы и еще более короткие юбки. Их бледная кожа контрастировала с их черными стрелками на глазах и ярким цветом помады на губах. Лица и тела покрывал пирсинг.

Саске лишь мимолетно взглянул на них.

- Хм, думаю, да. Мои родители убили бы меня за такое, но мой старший брат прошел через фазу взросления, когда он красил ногти черным, если это тебе поможет.

Блондин повернулся назад и пожал плечами, его внимание устремилось в другом направлении.

Джинн задавал множество вопросов по истории… про то, что случилось с разными людьми и про развитие событий, которые только начинались, когда он был «в гостях». Несколько раз Саске замечал, как бледнело загорелое лицо, и фальшивая улыбка практически разрывала лицо джинна пополам, когда ему рассказывали о прямых последствиях желаний, которые он исполнил.

Тогда Саске называл джинна «добе» и перенаправлял его внимание, так легко переключающееся, на что-нибудь другое… на другую тему или на высотное здание в отдалении.

В душе, Саске не мог не жалеть джинна. Все эти вещи… все эти желания, что он исполнял… Он не мог их контролировать, как не мог контролировать людей, их загадывающих. И все же, он был орудием, поражающим врагов его «хозяев» и исполняющим их заветные желания.

А самым ужасным, по мнению Саске, было то, что светловолосый добе был настолько невезучим, что прожил тысячелетия и увидел собственными глазами результаты своих «даров».

Поэтому, когда они завернули за угол и увидели большой парк с утиным прудом, Саске был более чем готов свернуть с главной улицы на петляющую и тихую дорожку в сквере.

Чем дальше они заходили, тем шире становилась улыбка блондина, практически в геометрической прогрессии. Огромные деревья с зелеными лиственными кронами бросали тень вдоль дорожки и создавали вокруг них домашнюю, почти волшебную атмосферу. Дорожка вышла на освещенное место, и они обнаружили себя на большом каменном мосту, над шумящим потоком, наполняющим утиный пруд.

На вершине моста, была черная железная скамья, с каменными перекладинами открывавшая вид на тихий пруд. Джинн сплел их пальцы вместе, остановился и потянул Саске к скамье. Саске кивнул и сел, но отказался расцепить руки и отпустить загорелые пальцы.

Голубые глаза смотрели на него какое-то время, а затем блондин откинулся на спинку скамейки рядом с Саске и расслабился. Тепло солнца великолепно компенсировалось легчайшим бризом, дующим от озера, и брюнет закрыл глаза и позволил своим пальцам скользить по нежной коже пальцев и гладким ногтям джинна. Саске сделал глубокий выдох и, в который раз за этот день, ощутил то теплое чувство, что возникало, когда он был рядом с улыбающимся джинном, который так успокоительно действовал на его разум и чувства.

- Ты часто это делаешь, сволочь?

- Хм, - Саске открыл глаза и посмотрел кругом, по-настоящему обращая внимание на окружающую обстановку.

- Когда я был ребенком, моя семья приходила сюда. – Свободной рукой он указал на маленькую группу детей у кромки воды, которые смеялись и весело играли. – Мой брат и я приносили сюда свои лодки, попускать их в воде. Я не был здесь… не помню, с каких пор.

Блондин хмыкнул, и Саске стал наблюдать, как голубые глаза осматривали окрестности. Улыбаясь, когда что-то его радовало, джинн внимательно разглядывал все, что мог, например, как утки стаей взвились все одновременно только с тем, чтобы опуститься на другом конце озера, или как смеются дети, играющие в прятки в лесу.

Саске позволил своим глазам закрыться еще раз, не обращая внимания ни на что, кроме звуков тихого смеха или забавных комментариев добе. Поэтому когда блондин застыл и задержал дыхание, Саске немедленно повернулся посмотреть, что нарушило спокойное тихое волшебство, окутавшее джинна и его самого.

Его взгляд проследил за голубыми глазами, и он увидел двух парней, сидящих на мягком узорчатом пледе перед ними, чуть подальше за тропинкой. Саске смотрел, как старший из парней откинулся назад, опершись на локти за спиной и не замечая никого, кроме человека рядом с ним, когда тот рассказывал что-то такое, что вызвало улыбку на лице старшего парня. Почувствовав внимание партнера, младший из двух повернулся и с любовью улыбнулся ему перед тем, как наклониться и нежно провести пальцами по твердой линии подбородка.

Саске оторвал взгляд от пары, чтобы посмотреть, как на эту сцену реагирует джинн. То, что он увидел, заставило его замереть. Джинн пристально смотрел глазами, потемневшими от печали, наполненными одиночеством и страстью.

- Тебе когда-нибудь, - начал говорить блондин, но остановился, когда пара тесно прижалась губами друг к другу, пальцы в волосах, ноги переплетены. – Тебе когда-нибудь был кто-то дорог, Саске?

- Что ты имеешь в виду, добе? – сказал Саске и удивился, что его голос не дрогнул. Неожиданно, голубые глаза обратились к нему, удерживая его взглядом и требуя ответ.

- Ты когда-нибудь делал такое? – снова попробовал джинн.

- Я целовался раньше, - ответил Саске, наблюдая, как старший из парней стал покрывать лицо возлюбленного поцелуями, обнимая парня под ним, забыв про все вокруг них, - но никогда вот так. Нет, у меня никогда не было дорогого мне человека… не настолько, - закончил Саске, его голос стал тише к концу фразы.

В этот момент он осознал, что возможно именно поэтому он не оглядывался на окружающий мир и вместо этого жил в соответствии с ожиданиями семьи и требованиями его фамилии. Потому что он знал, что ему не хватает именно того, что было у этих двух улыбающихся парней, а сам он и понятия не имел, как это получить. Даже если ему этого хотелось.

Блондин жадно вглядывался какое-то время, а потом произнес, снова не глядя на Саске, но сжимая бледную руку еще крепче.

- Если б только я мог пожелать…

И словно само это слово вырвало джинна из транса, он встал и резко вырвал руку из пальцев Саске.

- Загадывай свои чертовы желания, сволочь. Хватит ходить вокруг да около, скажи мне, наконец, чего ты хочешь! Я устал болтаться тут с то… - светловолосая голова покачалась из стороны в сторону, словно джинн пытался отогнать от себя нежелательные мысли, - Я устал ждать.

Без единого слова дальше, он повернулся на пятках и пошел к выходу тем же путем, каким они вошли, засунув руки глубоко в карманы. Бросив последний взгляд на смеющуюся пару, Саске отправился за джинном, остро ощущая, насколько вдруг его руке стало холодно.

Учиха открыл дверь своей квартиры и сразу ощутил навалившуюся на него безрадостность его дома. Джинн тихо вошел следом. Светловолосый парень не проронил ни слова с самого выхода из парка. Эта неразговорчивая версия добе вызывала у Саске неловкость. Он не должен быть таким тихим. Его плечи не должны быть такими поникшими от усталости и, пошло все к черту, но он должен улыбаться «той самой» улыбкой. Той улыбкой, которая заставляла сердце Саске бешено биться, а дыхание замирать всякий раз, когда Саске ее видел. Ради которой Саске бы сделал все, что угодно, лишь бы видеть ее на прекрасном лице джинна и в его блестящих голубых глазах и поэтому, как только они вошли в спальню, Саске повернулся и заключил блондина в объятия.

Он ожидал, что блондин станет вырываться и отскочит прочь, но вместо этого слегка меньший по росту парень просто растаял в его объятиях, а загорелая щека прижалась к его груди.

- Саске…

На мгновение Саске напрягся от звука своего имени, что слетело с губ джинна шепотом, словно загаданное желание, и он наклонил голову, чтобы прошептать свое собственное желание в загорелое ухо.

- Я желаю знать твое имя.

Руки Саске обвились вокруг джинна, когда он почувствовал, что колени идиота вот-вот подогнутся, а загорелые пальцы сжимают его черный свитер. Голубые глаза, мигая, смотрели на него, до краев наполненные изумлением.

- Наруто… мое имя - Наруто.

Саске закрыл глаза и щекой прижался к светловолосой голове Наруто.

- Наруто…, - прошептал он, и даже в его собственных устах это прозвучало как страстное желание, насущная необходимость и неутолимая жажда, сплетенные в один тугой и соблазнительный узел.

Наруто поднял руки вверх, скользя ладонями по широкой груди Саске, и положил их вокруг его шеи, наклоняя темноволосую голову вниз, пока их губы не стали почти касаться.

- Ты можешь исполнить мое желание… всего одно?

Саске кивнул, потеряв дар речи. Он попытался прочесть мысли в голубых глазах и пересилить страстное желание сократить это крошечное расстояние между ними и обхватить эти розовые, пухлые губы своими… он бы исполнил любое желание добе…

- Я желаю, чтобы ты поцеловал меня… словно я тебе дорог… как та пара в парке.

Саске издал хриплый горловой стон и прижал свои губы к губам блондина, вызывая требовательное всхлипывание в ответ, затем своими белыми зубами стал покусывать розовую нижнюю губу, а языком проник в рот джинна.

Он ощутил, как руки Наруто вплелись ему в волосы, а его собственные руки еще сильнее обняли спину парня, прижимая его к груди, пока Саске не стало казаться, что он может ощущать биение сердца Наруто рядом со своим.

Блондин застонал в поцелуй, и это запустило дрожь вниз по позвоночнику Саске. Он всосал розовый, ищущий язык еще глубже в свой рот, дразня его своими зубами и языком. Наконец, необходимость вдохнуть заставила Саске отклониться, но ровно настолько, чтобы он снова мог запечатлеть нежные легкие поцелуи на уголках губ Наруто и на золотистых ресницах, что закрыли глаза и опустились на покрытые солнечными поцелуями скулы. Ему хотелось так много больше, чем простое желание Наруто. Ему хотелось знать, чувствует ли Наруто это тепло, что исходит от их тел, сводя Саске с ума от желания. Он подвинул свою левую ногу и толкнул ее вперед, пока его бедро не стало восхитительным образом тереться между ног Наруто. Обжигающее тепло, что он ощутил там, заставило Саске ухмыльнуться. Ответ был «да», малыш-джинн определенно чувствовал это.

- О, господи… - прошептал Наруто, и его голова упала вперед, пока лоб не уперся в мягкую бледную шею Саске. Блондин наклонил голову и провел языком по гладкой коже через горло перед тем, как начать покусывать острую линию подбородка.

Дрожь пробежала по телу Саске от восхитительного ощущения поддразнивающих зубов джинна и его замечательного язычка.

- Я хочу видеть тебя, господи… трогать тебя, - он подчеркивал каждое предложение, дергая за край голубой байки.

Он заглянул в голубые глаза, такие блестящие, что Саске подумал бы, что джинн подхватил простуду, если бы светловолосый парень не терся о его бедро и судорожно не цеплялся за его плечи.

- Ты хочешь? Как насчет загадать желание?

Саске отступил назад, и глаза Наруто расширились, безмолвно обвиняя Саске в потере болезненно страстного трения. Не дав джинну выразить недовольство, руки Саске сжали в кулаках светлые волосы и наклонили голову джинна в сторону. Бледные розовые губы нежнейшими поцелуями накрыли место, где бился пульс Наруто, но как только джинн начал расслабляться, снова прикрывая глаза, рот Саске засосал сильнее, заставляя спину Наруто прогнуться, а их ноющие эрекции столкнуться и снова потереться друг о друга.

- Я хочу видеть тебя, добе, - еще раз заявил Саске и удивился, когда его оттолкнули назад.

Восстанавливая равновесие, он обнаружил, что байка уже снята с головы Наруто, позволяя волосам торчать во все стороны. Саске проглотил стон, грозящий вырваться наружу при виде джинна, стоящего перед ним. Наруто выглядел как бронзовое божество, со своими взъерошенными волосами, отливающими светом, и золотистой кожей, обтягивающей поднимающуюся грудь.

Сдувая светлые пряди прочь с лица, Наруто наклонил голову в сторону и дерзко ухмыльнулся.

- Как пожелаешь, сволочь.

Затуманенные страстью черные глаза жадно пробежали по бронзовой коже над тугими мускулами, и с рычанием Саске сделал шаг вперед, обхватывая рукой шею Наруто сзади и рывком притягивая его к себе, чтобы с силой прижать свой рот ко рту Наруто. Губы и зубы резко столкнулись, и Саске чуть не отстранился, чтобы убедиться, что с Наруто все в порядке, когда блондин сжал в кулаках его волосы и наклонил голову в сторону, ныряя языком в рот Учихи и сражаясь за контроль.

Саске позволил Наруто контролировать поцелуй, а сам вместо этого сконцентрировался на гладкой горячей коже, что открылась перед ним. Его руки соскользнули с сильных плеч и побежали по бокам вниз, бледными пальцами проводя по ребрам. Когда он добрался до пояса джинсов Наруто, одна из его рук заскользила по ровной спине блондина, в то время как вторая опять пробежалась по крепкой груди и наклонила голову Наруто, чтобы снова вернуть себе контроль над поцелуем.

- Святые…. черт, - застонал Наруто, его пальцы какое-то время неловко теребили край свитера на талии Саске перед тем, как резким движением сдернуть его через голову, чтобы руки Наруто немедленно заскользили по животу Саске, вызывая ухмылку блондина и дрожь в мышцах брюнета. Наруто провел пальцами по бледной груди, щипая розовый сосок, потом повторяя это действие снова, пока спина Саске прогибалась, а руки крепко сжимали в кулаках светлые волосы.

Ничто… он не мог это вспомнить, ничто никогда не давало таких приятных ощущений. Саске сжал зубы, пытаясь сосредоточиться, но мягкие руки светловолосого парня стерли каждую каплю его контроля и самообладания с такой легкостью, которая обычно напугала бы невозмутимого Учиху… но с Наруто он просто не представлял себе другого, кроме как полностью отдаться чувствам.

- Тебе хорошо, сволочь? – прошептал Наруто в губы более высокого парня. Саске зарычал в ответ, его руки побежали вниз по спине блондина пока не обхватили ладонями задницу, обтянутую джинсами, слегка приподняв ее, потирая эрекцию блондина о свою собственную.

- Очень, - Саске выпустил крепкую задницу, и пальцами провел по бедрам Наруто, пока они не нырнули за пояс спереди и не стали играть с пуговицей на застежке джинсов. Его голова упала вперед, когда рот Наруто нашел его левый сосок и с энтузиазмом начал сосать, словно пришпоренный звуками, которые голос Саске не мог не произносить.

Пытаясь вернуть себе самообладание, Учиха быстро расстегнул пуговицу с молнией и запустил руку внутрь обхватить эрекцию Наруто. На мгновение он удивился, что парень не носит нижнего белья, но потом вспомнил, что ничего не предложил ему сегодняшним утром. Какая удачная для него неожиданность...

Наруто дернулся от прикосновения – «Ааааааах…. дааааа…»- и его руки сильно сжались на бицепсах Саске. Ладонь брюнета двигалась твердо и ровно, разминая затвердевшую плоть, даже при том, что бедра Наруто качались, а его дыхание ускорялось в такт движениям Саске. Удачно.

- Саске… - заныл Наруто и сделал шаг вперед навстречу теплу Саске, его лоб прислонился к груди брюнета, пока он смотрел вниз и неловко нащупывал застежку на его джинсах.

- Сними… сними их.

Пальцы свободной руки Саске пробежали по золотистым прядям, прижатым к его груди, и он склонил голову, чтобы поцеловать волосы Наруто еще раз.

- Ты загадал желание? – спросил он, и негромко усмехнулся, когда Наруто замер на мгновение, без сомнения готовясь пронзительно заорать.

Чтобы предотвратить подобную чепуху, бледные пальцы сжались вокруг эрекции Наруто и сильно потянули, большим пальцем дразня истекающую смазкой щелку.

- Св-волочь! – сумел выдавить Наруто и отплатил укусом рядом с затвердевшим розовым бугорком соска. Саске зашипел, и его бедра резко подались вперед.

- Кровать, Наруто…господи…

Наруто кивнул и Саске снова прижал руку к затылку блондина, заставляя светловолосую голову запрокинуться назад с тем, чтобы язык Учихи еще раз мог обыскать добровольно сдающийся в плен рот. Он высунул руку из штанов джинна, и Наруто вскрикнул от этой потери, но звук был заглушен ртом Саске.

Брюнет разорвал поцелуй и склонил голову посмотреть на светловолосого джинна. Его губы были красными и вспухшими от поцелуев, его загорелые скулы покрывал румянец. Его бронзовая грудь вздымалась и опускалась в быстром неглубоком дыхании, а его глаза… господи, боже мой… его сверкающие голубые глаза были одновременно подернуты дымкой чувств, больше всего в них читалось вожделение, но вместе с тем были наполнены такой болезненной напряженностью, что это заставило что-то сжаться в груди Саске.

Наруто хотел его, это было ясно, но этот взгляд также поведал Саске, что Наруто доверяет ему. Именно эта мысль заставила его протянуть руку и провести пальцами по губам Наруто и сквозь золотистые пряди. Наруто закрыл глаза и отдался прикосновению, тихий довольный вздох вылетел из его раскрывшихся губ.

- Я хочу видеть тебя в своей постели, Наруто, - прошептал Саске, и его губы слегка поднялись в уголках, когда Наруто не открывая глаз, улыбнулся и кивнул, - я хочу трогать тебя везде, – он наклонился вперед, одну руку опуская вниз и переплетая пальцы с пальцами джина, затем облизывая раковину загорелого уха, - я хочу быть внутри тебя.

Парень резко вдохнул, и голубые глаза широко распахнулись. Саске сжал загорелые пальцы в своей руке, думая, что джинн попытается вырваться. К его удивлению, джинн пристально посмотрел на него еще мгновение, его голубые глаза сузились в таком напряжении, что Учиха подумал, что идиот может его ударить, а затем блондин повернулся и повел их обоих к кровати.

- Я бы мог заставить тебя загадать желание, Саске, - начал Наруто, и Учиха почувствовал, как похолодело у него на сердце. Он не хотел, чтобы парень это делал, потому что был вынужден… потому что загаданное желание его заставляет. Он хотел, что бы Наруто тоже хотелось этого. Блондин повернулся и сел на кровать, поднимая взгляд на темноволосого парня.

- Но я еще никогда в своей жизни не хотел ничего настолько сильно, как хочу этого сейчас, поэтому давай скажем, что это мое желание, и тогда мы – квиты. Я исполнил два твоих желания, ты исполнил два моих.

Саске в течение секунды обдумывал это предложение, и затем в одно стремительное движение оказался на джинне, прижимая его к постели и оседлав его бедра. Он опустил голову и покрыл поцелуями ключицу добе, вплоть до пепельно-розового соска. Он лизал и покусывал, и ощущал, как бедра Наруто дергаются навстречу его бедрам. Загорелые руки нашли пристанище в его волосах, и Саске стал наслаждаться дрожью пальцев блондина, когда он сосал, судорожными сжатиями, когда он покусывал, и рывками, когда кусал.

Он спускался по телу Наруто до тех пор, пока не оказался на коленях на полу, и ухмыльнулся, когда джинн заныл, что его пальцы вынуждены были покинуть шелковистые темные локоны. Саске провел пальцами по одетым в джинсы бедрам Наруто, пока они не сжались вокруг пояса.

- Давай это снимем.

Наруто отрывисто кивнул и приподнял бедра, чтобы помочь снять штаны. Саске стащил их одним быстрым движением, прежде чем бледные пальцы провели по напрягшимся загорелым бедрам, и эти же пальцы сжались, массируя гладкую кожу, когда он увидел толстый, пурпурный член джинна, подпирающий загорелый живот.

- Ох, черт… - Черные глаза нашли встревоженные голубые, и Саске улыбнулся, - ты… - Внешней стороной костяшек пальцев Саске провел по сморщенной коже яичек Наруто, - прекрасен… никогда, никогда в жизни я не видел такого, как ты.

Голова блондина запрокинулась назад от «невинного» прикосновения, а белые зубы прикусили розовую нижнюю губу.

- Твоя очередь… - задыхаясь, проговорил Наруто, приподнимаясь на локте одной руки, другой останавливая путешествующие пальцы Саске. – Снимай штаны.

Темная бровь самоуверенно поднялась, и Наруто ухмыльнулся.

- Я «желаю», чтобы ты снял свои чертовы штаны.

Саске издал тихий смешок и встал, одновременно пальцами проводя по твердому стержню, заставляя Наруто зашипеть.

- Сволочь…

- Ты учишься…, - сказал Саске и стянул свои джинсы, ногой отбрасывая их в сторону. Он наблюдал, как голубые глаза расширились, оглядывая его голую грудь и останавливаясь на ноющем от возбуждения члене.

- О господи… Саске, - проурчал Наруто и затем улыбнулся, когда член парня дернулся от этих слов. – Иди сюда.

Саске не нуждался в дальнейших приглашениях, но он проигнорировал вытянутую к нему руку блондина и снова упал на колени перед кроватью, у джинна между ног. Без какого-либо предупреждения он обхватил рукой основание члена Наруто и опустил свой открытый рот прямо на головку. Своей свободной рукой ему удалось остановить резко дернувшиеся бедра блондина и избежать удушья. Он издал «тцыкающий» звук, который заставил твердую плоть подпрыгнуть у него во рту.

- Дерьмо! Саске… - громко закричал Наруто, и Учиха взял член в рот еще глубже, усиливая сосание и его скорость.

- Тааааак хорошо! – задыхаясь, проговорил Наруто, и Саске ощутил, как постель слегка опустилась. Он поднял голову, чтобы увидеть, что Наруто приподнялся на локте, одной рукой лаская чернильно-черные волосы Саске. Голубые глаза светились, шальные от эмоций.

- Ты так красиво смотришься…

Учиха убрал руку с члена Наруто и, расслабляя мышцы горла, проглотил всю плоть целиком.

- Саске! – закричал Наруто хриплым голосом, пальцами одной руки впиваясь парню в волосы, в то время как вторая искала какую-нибудь опору, остановившись, наконец, на плече брюнета.

- Черт, Саске, я сейчас… - еще одно усиленное сосание согласно дьявольской стратегии, - Аааах!

Локоть Наруто согнулся, и он рухнул на спину, его бедра дернулись вперед еще и еще раз, и он наполнил рот Учихи. – О господи… Саске…

Джинн провел рукой по мокрым от пота волосам, его голубые глаза закрылись, а тело, казалось, растаяло на матрасе.

Саске проглотил, облизывая губы перед тем, как ухмыльнуться и на коленях поползти вдоль удовлетворенного тела Наруто. По мере продвижения, он отпечатывал поцелуи на трепещущем бедре, выдающейся тазовой кости, на золотистой коже ребер джинна и на его гладком плече.

Он нежно подтянул Наруто дальше на постели, так, чтобы они лежали на гладком одеяле посередине, и парень прижался спиной к груди Саске. Учиха терся о медового цвета пряди, пока его рука двигалась вверх-вниз вдоль бока джинна, время от времени поглаживая его живот и грудь, пощипывая бусинку соска и гордясь нежными вздохами и хриплыми звуками, которые он провоцировал у расслабленного парня в своих объятиях.

Черные глаза расширились, и его рука замерла, когда попка Наруто прижалась к его члену и потерлась перед тем, как прижаться снова.

- Это… о, черт! – начал, было, Саске и прикусил кожу на соединении загорелой шеи и плеча, в то время как его бедра толкнулись вперед, навстречу гладкой загорелой попке, - что ты творишь, добе?

Наруто зашипел и потерся сильнее. Он потянулся и схватил руку брюнета, кладя ее на свой снова затвердевший член и нажимая на ладонь, чтобы затем еще раз вжаться в твердость члена Саске.

- Не смотря на то, что я получил от этого удовольствие, - хриплым голосом объяснил Наруто и наклонил голову, открывая шею и мурча, когда Саске, поняв просьбу, стал лизать и сосать место прыгающего пульса. – Это было не то, что я загадал. Полагаю, - рука Саске обхватила загорелый член, медленно лаская. - О, черт, да… Полагаю, что я загадал, чтобы ты был внутри меня… растягивал меня… наполнял меня… трахал меня.

- Черт, Наруто…

Джинн тцк-нул, поворачиваясь лицом еще раз, чтобы посмотреть на темноволосого Учиху и потом поднять голову, чтобы впиться в губы брюнета.

– Тебе нужно посильнее постараться с этим исполнением моего желания, сволочь. Перестань…

Язык Саске заполнил рот джинна, проводя по деснам и зубам, а затем приглашая язык блондина в свой рот. Наруто оторвался и издал тихий смешок.

- Перестань отвлекаться, ты жалкое подобие джинна!

С рычанием Саске оказался сверху Наруто, расположившись между его загорелых ног, лицом к шее блондина, пока его рот дико сосал и кусал, помечая извивающегося болвана под ним. Отстраняясь, он посмотрел вниз, на раскрасневшегося джинна и попытался вернуть себе какое-нибудь подобие самоконтроля.

- Ты уверен, Наруто?

Парень приподнялся на локтях и сердито посмотрел на него.

- У тебя никогда не спрашивают «Ты уверен, Наруто?» Они - загадывают, ты - исполняешь. Без вторых попыток.

- Черт возьми, добе, - произнес Саске и сжал в кулаках волосы джинна, рывком притягивая его так, что они сидели нос к носу, и загорелое лицо скорчилось от боли при этом движении.

– Я тебе не чертов джинн, а ты далеко не мой хозяин… - Темноволосый парень сделал глубокий вдох и заставил свой голос звучать мягче. - Хочешь ли ты этого, Наруто?

Джинн поднял руки, пока они не высвободили пальцы Саске из его волос, и улыбнулся. Улыбка была слабой, нежной и прекрасной.

- Да, Саске, я хочу этого. Я хочу… тебя. - Румянец пронесся по щекам Наруто, но глаза джинна были устремлены на бледного парня перед ним. – Ты - лучше, чем я мог пожелать за всю свою жизнь. Такой прекрасный, что превосходишь все описания и мечты, а знаю в этом толк, сволочь. Я был там, когда Микельанджело вырезал статую своего Давида.

- А что он загадал? – прошептал Саске, высовывая язык и проводя им по нижней губе джинна.

- Если бы он был умнее, - сказал Наруто, улыбаясь до ушей, - то пожелал бы, чтобы твой образ ждал его внутри того камня (1). – Наруто выдохнул, и широкая улыбка превратилась и легкую. – Ты представляешь собой превосходный образец контрастов, Учиха Саске. Молочно-белая кожа, черные, как ночь волосы и бездонные черные глаза. Ты высок и силен, с редкой аурой высокомерия, которая не каждому идет, и все же ты – очарователен.

Наруто мигнул и пожал плечами.

- И я нуждаюсь в тебе, загадываю о тебе, молю о тебе, и, о господи, да… я хочу тебя.

Саске кивнул, ошеломленный, их носы слегка соприкасались, в то время как эмоции заполняли его грудь, почти околдовывая его разум. Он не мог поверить свои ушам, бархатный голос Наруто восхвалял его словами, а нежные губы чествовали его улыбкой. Его голубые глаза смотрели на него, словно он был сокровищем, а загорелые пальцы легкими движениями скользили по обнаженной коже рук, оставляя после себя мурашки. Не в состоянии думать ни о чем, кроме той теплоты, что почти болезненно поселилась в его груди, он захватил губы Наруто в целомудренный поцелуй, ничего более чем просто прикосновение губ.

- Я тоже тебя хочу, - произнес Саске в губы джинна, и у того перехватило дыхание, а Учиха посмотрел в его наполнившиеся слезами голубые глаза, глядящие прямо на него. – Позволь показать, как сильно.

И снова Саске прокладывал себе дорожку из обжигающих поцелуев вдоль по загорелой коже Наруто, прикусывая и облизывая, пока не добрался до тонкой полоски нежных золотистых волос, ведущих к эрекции Наруто. Он заполнил гладкую кожу бедер и верхней части ног поцелуями и поглаживаниями, перед тем, как потянуться к прикроватной тумбочке и выдавить смазку из тюбика. Саске согрел прозрачный гель между пальцев, обводя тугое отверстие, и сунул один из них внутрь.

Он тщательно наблюдал за выражением лица Наруто и за напряженными голубыми глазами, что в ответ смотрели на него, светясь доверием и заставляя его сердце ускоряться. Учиха поднял ногу блондина и поцеловал нежную кожу на внутренней стороне колена. Его палец стал медленно двигаться внутрь – наружу, затем к нему присоединился второй.

Саске замер, когда белые зубы джинна прикусили его нижнюю губу, но его глаза продолжали смотреть на Учиху и потеплели на мгновение.

- Саске… продолжай.

Саске мог слышать боль в голосе блондина, но точно так же он мог слышать страсть и требование. Кивнув, темноволосый парень снова подтянулся вдоль загорелого тела, чувствуя жар от напряженного торса, пока его пальцы продолжали растягивать и двигаться в узком тепле.

- Расслабься, добе, - прошептал Саске, свободной рукой провел пальцами сквозь золотистый шелк и покрыл поцелуями напряженную линию подбородка. – Так приятно чувствовать, как мои пальцы двигаются внутри тебя, и как твое тело прижимается к моему. Твоя кожа такая горячая, и я чувствую, как ты обжигаешь меня везде, где мы касаемся друг друга, особенно тут…

Саске согнул пальцы, пока его средний не нашел и не стал нежно тереть чувствительное местечко внутри его добе. Глаза Наруто расширились, и он закусил губу перед тем, как стремительно выдохнуть.

- Ааааааах, - застонал он, пряча лицо у Учихи на груди, - дааа… - Загорелые пальцы пробежались по бледным предплечьям, - так жарко.

Саске втолкнул третий палец, и Наруто снова напрягся, выпуская вздох сквозь зубы.

- Поцелуй меня.

И Учиха поцеловал, его рот и язык незаметно похищали полные удовольствием всхлипывания и вздохи Наруто, и саму его душу перед тем, как они разорвали контакт, тяжело и часто дыша друг другу в уши.

- Ты готов? – спросил Саске, пока его пальцы извивались и двигались внутрь и наружу, каждый раз определенно потирая простату джинна.

Наруто облизал губы и отстранился, чтобы взглянуть на Саске.

- Да, - сказал он и толкнул свои бедра вниз, проталкивая эти длинные пальцы дальше внутрь, - да, очень готов.

Саске медленно вытянул пальцы и почувствовал, как мышцы блондина зажали их.

- На-ру-то, - проурчал он и пальцами обхватил твердую эрекцию джинна, - ты такой чертовски горячий и узкий… Не могу дождаться. Я так этого хочу…

Наруто посмотрел на него в упор, и Саске ухмыльнулся, пока он наблюдал за тем, как отчаянно джинн пытается сосредоточиться сквозь пелену страсти и желания.

- Так возьми это. – Черные глаза расширились от приказа, - Разве Учиха не всегда получает, что хочет, а, сволочь?

- Да, черт возьми! – сказал Саске и положил ноги Наруто себе на плечи.

Он сильно толкнулся в горячее отверстие, не останавливаясь до тех пор, пока не погрузился до самой глубины, и узкое тепло не сжало его член. Ощущение было настолько сильным, что разум Саске с трудом различал, было ли это ощущение вспышкой обжигающего удовольствия или вспышкой ослепляющей боли.

Шипение снизу вернуло его к реальности, и он слегка пошевелился. И только от этого слабого движения, его разум отметил ощущение как чрезвычайно приятное, и Саске пришлось напрячь всю свою волю, его мускулы затрепетали от прилагаемого усилия, чтобы только удержаться от сильных толков внутрь этого тепла.

- Наруто, - произнес Учиха и почувствовал, как нерешительно звучат его слова, словно всхлипывание или мольба, - ты в … о, господи… добе, ты в порядке?

«Можно мне уже двигаться, пожалуйста, господи… умоляю… желаю, хочу двигаться…» - он беззвучно умолял.

Глаза Наруто были закрыты, его пальцы так сильно вцепились Саске в предплечья, что побелели, а его губы еще раз подверглась насилию его белых зубов.

- Святые…

Голубые глаза распахнулись, и Саске ощутил, как часть его закричала, когда боль окрасила голубой цвет в более темный оттенок.

- Черт, Саске… ты немного больше…

Случайно мускулы джинна сжались, и руки Саске чуть не подогнулись. Темные глаза плотно зажмурились, а затем он почувствовал осторожное прикосновение пальцев к своей щеке.

- Эй, все хорошо. Двигайся.

Учиха кивнул и устремился вперед, оба парня прогнулись, их дыхание вырвалось сладострастным вздохом, Саске поймал рот Наруто в нежный поцелуй, а потом подался назад.

Ощущение даже малейшего движения внутри блондина обжигало парня. Он подвинул ноги джина так, чтобы они лежали у него на плечах, и встал на колени. Сгибая загорелое тело до с-образной формы, Саске слегка вышел и так же осторожно снова вошел внутрь, ощущая каждый дюйм узкого тепла и плотно сжавшихся мускулов Наруто.

- Такой наполненный… - произнес джинн, и своей рукой откинул назад темную прядь, что прилипла ко лбу Учихи. – С тобой так хорошо, и ты – такой нежный, но, Саске, - его имя было произнесено требовательным тоном, и Саске посмотрел в голубые глаза, - тебе не надо таким быть. Я вижу, как ты пытаешься сдерживаться, твои мускулы дрожат от напряжения… это так чертовски сексуально! Но теперь я хочу, чтобы ты выпустил себя. Я хочу, чтобы ты потерял свой контроль, - голубые глаза потеплели, и Наруто улыбнулся, наполняя сердце брюнета, как ни одни слова в мире. – Я хочу, чтобы ты потерял контроль… во мне.

Ну, кроме разве что именно этих слов. Саске кивнул, желая передать только этим одним взглядом, как важен для него этот момент, как важен для него джинн…

- Держись за меня покрепче, Наруто, - прошептал он, его бедра медленно подались назад перед тем, как резко толкнуться вперед и повторить это движение еще раз, и еще раз и еще. Кожа блондина блестела от пота. Его волосы разметались по подушке вокруг головы. Его загорелые руки крепко держались за бицепсы Саске, а мышцы брюшного пресса сокращались всякий раз, когда Учиха толкался внутрь, двигая бедрами так сильно, как только мог в такой позиции.

- О, черт, Наруто… - пробормотал Саске и запрокинул голову назад. Ощущение его члена внутри джинна было изысканным, совершенным и восхитительным. Загорелое тело двигалось в полной гармонии с его собственным, пока Саске не перестал осознавать все окружающее, кроме текущего момента и Наруто.

- Сильнее, Саске! – потребовал джинн, и одна рука покинула предплечье Учихи и обхватила его собственную эрекцию, - Ох… черт… - простонал он и начал ласкать затвердевшую плоть.

Саске чуть не сгорел от стыда, когда почувствовал каплю слюны, стекающей с уголка губ, но Наруто выглядел… распутным, прекрасным, властным, мужественным… все это было упаковано в одно изгибающееся под ним тело. Загорелая шея запрокинулась назад, и Учиха теперь мог видеть, также как и слышать вдохи и выдохи джинна.

Он ощутил, что его климакс нарастает, достигает пика и вырывается наружу. На мгновение Саске попытался задержать это ощущение, ему ни за что не хотелось это прекращать, он хотел быть с Наруто таким образом вечно… и он бы молил об этом… если нужно, загадал бы желание про это.

- Саске, так близко… так чертовски близко… аааааах… - Наруто предупредил его, и Саске почувствовал, как невероятно тугие мускулы сжались вокруг него еще туже, настолько туго, что ему приходилось прилагать усилия для каждого толчка. Белый свет вспыхнул на периферии его зрения, и он вслепую обхватил загорелую щеку ладонью.

- Наруто… сейчас, ангел, сейчас… - его темные глаза плотно зажмурились, просто не в состоянии оставаться открытыми, как удовольствие, волна за волной, накрыло его, заставляя его тело трепетать, пока он изливался внутри Наруто.

- Саске! О, господи… Саске! – он услышал пронзительный крик парня, и ощутил, как мускулы сжались вокруг него. Он с трудом открыл глаза и увидел, как белая сперма выплеснулась на загорелую грудь джинна, а его рот открылся в беззвучном крике.

Как только к нему снова вернулся контроль над мускулами, Саске осторожно выскользнул, вырывая долгий вздох из полностью расслабленного Наруто. Он опустил одну ногу блондина со своего плеча, затем вторую и помассировал тугие мускулы какое-то время, затем поднял боксеры с пола. Он вытер их обоих и улегся рядом с джинна, прижимая его к себе еще раз.

Наруто развернулся в его объятиях, обнимая Саске за талию и переплетая их ноги. Он поцеловал бледную кожу прямо над сердцем перед тем, как прижаться к этому месту щекой и закрыть глаза.

- Спасибо тебе, Саске. Это было очень…. мммммм…..удовлетворительное желание, - прошептал джинн, и Учиха ощутил, как парень расслабляется в его объятиях.

- Хм, - ответил он, и потерся о светлые волосы на голове джинна. Он хотел Наруто… все еще хотел его и, честно говоря, Саске не мог себе представить, что это чувство когда-нибудь исчезнет. Так как заполучить его… оставить его навсегда рядом? У Учихи осталось всего одно желание, и когда оно будет загадано, Наруто будет отправлен назад к Кьюби, до тех пор, пока кто-нибудь снова его не вызовет. И кто-нибудь другой будет видеть его ослепительную улыбку, и слушать его мелодичный смех. И кто-нибудь другой заставит джинна выполнять его желания, что разобьют его добе сердце, и будет держать его при себе словно любимую игрушку, заставляя исполнять малейшую прихоть.

Он мог сделать всего одну вещь и надеяться, что Учиха всегда получает желаемое потому, что он уже ничего не сможет поделать.

Прижимая Наруто еще ближе в груди, он закрыл глаза и слушал тихое дыхание джинна, скользящее по его коже. Ему стало интересно, будет ли считаться это желание, если Наруто спит. Продевая пальцы одной руки в светлые мягкие пряди, Саске прошептал прямо джинну в ухо.

- Я желаю, чтобы ты перестал быть джинном. И был свободен, чтобы ты мог остаться там, где ты родился, где ты должен быть.

Пару секунд ничего не происходило, и Саске открыл глаза и посмотрел вниз, чтобы увидеть ярко голубые глаза глядящие прямо на него.

- Что ты только что сделал, сволочь? – спросил джинн монотонным голосом, но Саске своей грудью ощутил, что сердце Наруто забилось чаще.

- Я пожелал тебе свободы, - ответил Саске, наполовину ожидая, что джинн оттолкнет его руки и исчезнет. Начнет жизнь, которой был лишен все это время. Руки Учихи сжались без какой-либо осознанной мысли.

- Почему? – просил джинн, и действительно, слегка оттолкнул Учиху, отклоняясь в объятиях так, чтобы видеть его лицо. Никогда в жизни Саске не ощущал себя таким беззащитным или напуганным из-за взгляда другого человека.

- Потому что ты этого заслуживаешь. Я не хочу, чтобы ты возвращался к Кьюби, и не хочу, чтобы ты исполнял чьи-либо желания, мудрые или глупые. Я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив.

Голубые глаза продолжали смотреть на него, словно они ждали чего-то еще, умоляя сделать последний шаг, и он его сделал.

- И потому что я желаю, чтобы ты остался здесь, со мной.

Саске почувствовал, как джинн напрягся, но прежде чем он смог прочитать что-нибудь в этих выразительных голубых глазах, ресницы блондина опустились, и Наруто вздохнул.

- Это плохо, Саске, потому что у тебя не осталось ни одного желания.

Воздух покинул его легкие, и Саске каким-то образом не смог сделать еще один вздох. Он сказал «нет»… Наруто сказал «нет»…

- К счастью для нас, сволочь, - продолжил Наруто и радостно улыбнулся, - у меня осталось последнее желание…

Саске чуть не подавился, когда воздух наполнил его грудь, а Наруто не дал ему и мгновения прийти в себя, как начал целовать его, словно брюнет был единственным воздухом, который был ему нужен. Озорной язычок блондина провел по нижней губе Учихи, затем Наруто схватил его лицо и нырнул языком в теплый рот, мурлыча от удовольствия.

- Я желаю, чтобы ты остался со мной, Саске.

Учиха улыбнулся и обхватил улыбающееся лицо Наруто ладонями.

- Как пожелаешь, добе.

Бледный большой палец побежал по скуле Наруто, к его носику, затем Саске наклонился и поцеловал джинна в лоб. Бледные губы проговорили «спасибо тебе», хотя ни звука не было произнесено. Когда Саске отстранился, он увидел голубые глаза, сияющие чувством, которому Саске пока не мог придумать названия, но знал, что оно отражается в его собственных глазах.

- А теперь, Наруто, я желаю услышать, как ты снова выкрикиваешь мое имя. – Саске улыбнулся, вжимаясь в тепло блондина, его бледные руки заскользила по загорелым.

Голубые глаза расширились, а затем сузились от негодования:

- Помечтай, сволочь!

- Все, что хочешь, - прошептал Саске и начал выцеловывать дорожку вниз по шее Наруто, совершенно не удивляясь, когда проворные загорелые пальцы запутались в его волосах, а загорелые бедра подались вперед навстречу его собственным.

-конец-

(1) – Когда Микельанджело делал свою статую Давида, он использовал образное выражение, сказав, что статуя всегда была внутри камня, и что ему лишь нужно было отсечь лишнее, чтобы показать ее миру.


End file.
